The Reflection on the Life of Antonin Dolohov
by blackwhiteroses
Summary: When he got struck by the killing curse, the myth about seeing your life flash by became true. He, Antonin Dolohov, Deatheater and proud of that, reflected his life as he got encased by the green light.


**The life of Antonin Dolohov **

When he got struck by the killing curse, the myth about seeing your life flash by became true. He, Antonin Dolohov, Deatheater and proud of that, reflected his life as he got encased by the green light.

He saw his mother cuddling him, when he was only three years old. His father looking on with a tender expression on his face. It was a month before his mother died, falling down the stairs and twisting her body to protect him.

He saw his father looming over him, hand raised as if to hit him, and Antonin remembered the pain of the struck, the pain of the betrayal of his father striking him. It was a month after his mother had died, his father blamed him.

He saw the little mudblood girl that used to live next to him, and used to be his secret best friend when he was eight years old. Until his father found out on his tenth birthday and set the hellhounds on the little girl. She barely escaped alive, but she still bears the bite marks on her arms and legs.

He saw himself as a tiny first year at Hogwarts, about to be sorted. Bruised finger marks on his arms, where his father had grabbed him when he wasn't quick enough that morning. He saw himself getting sorted in Slytherin, and beaming because maybe his father would be proud of him.

He saw the little mudblood girl getting sorted into Ravenclaw, and never once looking his way.

He saw Tom Riddle, before he became Voldemort, being the charming git he was. He saw himself getting pulled in by that charm. Especially when Tom talked about changing the world, where no child ever had to fear their parents or guardians.

He saw the little mudblood girl, who was not so little anymore, flirting with the Prewett brothers, who were Gryffindors. And swore revenge on them, unless his mudblood girl requested otherwise. She never did, she never knew.

He saw himself killing his father during the summer break between Fifth and Sixth year. He saw Tom hovering beside him when he aimed his wand at his father. He saw the sick proud look in Tom's eyes.

He saw himself getting branded by Tom after killing his father. Back then they were still called the Knights of Walpurgis.

He saw himself raiding the house of the Prewetts, where he, and four others, killed Fabian and Gideon Prewett. He saw himself smiling cruelly and spitting on their still forms, his revenge had been made.

He saw himself clutching his arm on the night of October 31th, 1981, when his Master was killed the first time round.

He saw himself on trial, with her in the jury stands, where she looked at him for the first time in twenty years. He saw the hate in her eyes, and at that moment he started hating himself. But he never regretted the death of the Prewetts.

He saw himself being escorted to Azkaban, cursing the guards taking him there, spitting on them, and swearing his Master would return. He knew Tom after all; the git would never have allowed himself to get killed.

He saw the many years in prison, huddled in on himself, trying to catch his own body heat, while listening to the occasional high pitched giggle of Bellatrix, or the screaming of one of the Lestrange brothers. He wasn't much affected, beside the hopelessness. He never had any good memories the Dementors could take from him.

He saw the brilliant red eyes of his Master, when he came to get them out. He was never so relieved to see someone.

He saw himself at the Department of Mysteries, clutching the hair of the mudblood friend of Potter, aiming his wand at her throat.

He saw himself cursing Minerva McGonagall when they attacked Hogwarts. Saw himself cackling madly when he saw Snape killing the fool Dumbledore.

He saw himself uttering the idea of a Taboo on his Masters name, in order to catch the fools that thought themselves worthy to say the name.

He saw himself sitting in a Muggle Café, trying to catch Potter and his friends, getting petrified instead and obliviated.

He saw himself standing against a wall in Malfoy manor, watching Bellatrix Lestrange torturing the mudblood. And he saw himself smiling when he saw them escape. It would mean that Bellatrix would be put down a peg or two. The woman really was obnoxious.

He saw himself aiming a killing curse at Potters werewolf.

He saw himself telling his Master that he doubted Potter would show up.

He saw the triumphant look on his face when his Master killed Potter.

He saw the surprised look on his face when he saw Potter fleeing from the courtyard.

He saw himself swearing when the Aurors showed up. It would mean she would be here too. He didn't want to see her getting killed. He didn't want to face her.

He saw himself duelling the Charms Professor, what was his name? Flittings or something?

He saw the green light engulfing him.

The last thing he saw was the face of Amelia Bones, smiling at him.


End file.
